Brothers of Honor: Chapter Four
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: “Oh please Tommy! Answer us!” Ian stood, running to his horse and grabbing a rope from the horn of the saddle. He looped it around his waist and handed the other end to Kimiko. “Here, tie this to that rock over there....I've got to find him..." R&R pleas


Okay. Chapter four.

Unfortunately, this is the last chapter that I have edited! :( I'm going to try to edit some more of it later on today so I can keep you all updated. Just as a warning, it may be a while before I can get some more done. Hang in there!

I would rate this section as K+ , but you could rate it T if you were real sensitive for some nasty wounds.

Please read and review!

Also, as a sidenote, visit my profile and go the the link that I pasted there. It's a playlist with various music that I and a friend put together that would go well with the story.

Thanks!

**CHAPTER**

**4**

**They spurred their horses into a gallop, racing to the spot where Tommy fell. Ian ground Samurai to a halt, jumping off and running to the edge. He threw himself to the rocky floor, leaning out dangerously. "Tommy! Can you hear me?!"**

**A moment of heavy silence passed, the only sound was that of Ian's voice echoing off of the rock walls. Kimiko jumped off of Star, racing to his side. She began to sob uncontrollably, calling frantically to her cousin. "Oh, please Tommy! Answer us!" Ian stood, running to his horse and grabbing a rope from the horn of the saddle. He looped it around his waist and handed the other end to Kimiko. "Here, tie this to that rock over there." Kimiko looked at him through her tears. "What are you doing? You can't go down there!" Ian tugged on the rope, making sure it was tightly secure. "Kimiko, I've got to find him. Now listen to me, he is more than likely very hurt, now I'm going down there, and I want you to go and get help when I call." Kimiko nodded slightly, overwhelmed by the situation. Ian grabbed a canteen off of his saddle, putting it over his head and one shoulder. He gave the rope on last tug, and then started his dangerous decent. Pebbles crumbled constantly under his feet, making the going rough and slippery. Kimiko would feed the rope little by little, allowing him just enough to take a few steps at a time. Sweat ran into Ian's eyes as his pulse increased. He wiped it away, glancing down nervously at the drop. He had gone more than thirty feet, and still there was a very long drop below; the trees appeared to be shrubs. He stopped momentarily. Looking down, he saw an overhanging ledge, jutting out of the cliff wall. It wasn't too far below, and on it, he saw what appeared to be a saddlebag. Looking back up to grasp the rock wall, his hand landed on something wet. Pulling back, he saw the blood that his hand had met. Descending more hastily, he got the the ledge quickly, and on it, hidden by a mass of rock, was Tommy. Ian landed with a thump on the grassy ledge, untying the rope quickly from about his waist and running to his friend's side. Tommy groaned and raised his head slightly, glancing up at him. "Ch-Ian...I'm hurt...bad..." Ian grabbed the canteen, tossing the cap aside. "Here, don't speak. Just try and drink some of this." Tommy took a feeble sip of the water, but quickly coughed it back up, mingled with blood. Ian looked at his friend anxiously, setting the water aside. "Where do you hurt?" Tommy had trouble speaking, his voice came in rasps. "My-my legs, and-and my head..." Ian tore a strip of his shirt, soaking it in the water and then gently rubbing away the blood that covered Tommy's head. "Where else?" Tommy closed his eyes as the water ran down his face. "My shoulder, and-and my ribs." Ian looked down at Tommy's ribs, laying a hand on one. The rib bent inward at a light touch, and he could feel something in between the flesh and bone. He then felt his legs; one knee had been twisted and the ligaments broken. Ian sighed; there was no way that he could move Tommy by himself. He stood, peering up into the blinding glare of the sun. "Kimiko! Can you hear me?!" There came a faint answer from above. "Yes! What is it?!" Ian's voice was urgent. "I need you to ride as fast as you can back to the Hard Master! Tell him to come quickly and bring help! Hurry! Don't stop for anything!"**

**Kimiko scrambled to her feet, racing to Star. She jumped on her steed's back, turning her sharply away from the cliff. The dust from the ground stirred into a cloud as Throwing Star took off at a gallop. The sun beat down upon the rock face as the hours slowly passed, and by late afternoon, a dark cloud had formed. The heavens opened, and an icy rain poured down upon the dusty earth.**

**Ian was halfheartedly grateful for the ran on such a scorching day, but he soon changed his mind as it soaked through him and chilled him to the bone. Tommy was losing blood faster than Ian could stop it, not matter how hard he tried. He eventually took off his entire shirt, tying it tightly on the upper part of his friend's leg, hoping to slow the blood loss. Crouching there, arms folded across chest, rain pouring into his face and shivering, Ian stood guard over his wounded friend, praying desperately that Kimiko would come back soon with help.**

**Kimiko was drenched by the time she arrived back at the rendezvous point, and her horse was panting for breath from galloping so hard. Even before Star had come to a complete halt, Kimiko leaped off of her back and landed with a light thud on the ground, racing to her uncle who stood under a shack. Immediately, the Hard Master knew that something was wrong. He ran out into the ran to meet her, barely able to see his niece through the sheeting rain. He grasped her by the arms as she collapsed into his chest, trying to gasp out each word.**

"**To-Tommy...fell....fell...o-over a-a cliff...Ch-Ian is-is there with...with him....needs...hel-help...fast...."**

**The Hard Master spun around, yelling to a man who stood nearby. **

"**Grab some more horses and call an ambulance! Also fetch some rope and whatever else you need! Hurry!"**

**He turned back to his niece, leading her gently to the shack.**

"**Kimiko, I want you to stay here. You did very well, my girl."**

**Kimiko tried to protest, but collapsed once inside the dry shack from exhaustion. **

**Ian was bent double, head in between his knees as he tried to fight sleep. The cold, icy rain had taken it's effect, numbing his body until his could barely feel anything. It poured onto his bare back and shoulders, causing him to shiver as the coldness gnawed deep into his bones. He had moved Tommy as much as he could under the very small overhang of the cliff, but he himself sat beside him nearest the edge, guarding over him. Blackness was about to overtake him when he heard a voice, very faint, from above. Not knowing what it was, he stood, his numb legs almost preventing him from doing so. Again the voice came down to him, and through the pouring of the rain, he recognized it to the that of the Hard Master's. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he cried out with all of his might, yelling for all he was worth.**

"**Down here! We're down here!" **

**His voice echoed off of the stone walls, and then there was silence, the only thing to be heard was that of the pounding rain. After a few moments of the nerve-racking silence, some pebbles and dirt began sliding down the face of the cliff, and a rope was dropped. Moments later, a man appeared above them, making his way carefully down the side of the cliff. He balanced his weight just right on the ledge, putting most of it on the rope that he held.**

"**Are you alright?" **

**Ian shivered as he tried to speak.**

"**Y-yes...sir...I-I believe so. Please...get my friend to safety first..."**

**Satsu, the man who had come down the cliff, smiled slightly.**

"**We will, don't worry."**

**He bent down momentarily to inspect Tommy; he had passed out from the pain of his wounds. Pulling a walkie-talkie from his belt, Satsu glanced up as he spoke.**

"**This is Satsu to the Hard Master. We will need a rescue team to get him out of hear."**

**The Hard Master responded, his voice carrying a heavy tone of concern. **

"**We have already called for one. Is my nephew alright? Is Ian alright?"**

**Satsu looked over to Ian, who was kneeling at his friend's side, talking to him quietly.**

"**Yes. They are both fine."**

**He clipped the communicator back onto his belt, and walked over to Ian, laying a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Do not worry, young one. Your friend will be fine."**

**He took off his coat and placed it on the apprentice, wrapping it tightly about him as he smiled reassuringly.**

"**You did well."**

**Hours passed, and by now, all were safe and well. Ian sat in the hospital waiting room, trying to stay awake as the medicine that the nurse had given him began to take its toll. His parents had been notified of what had happened, and just now they came in. Ann sat down quickly by her son, hugging him tightly. **

"**Oh Ian, we heard what happened...we came as quick as we could. Are you alright?"**

**The young blond smiled halfheartedly, letting his mother embrace him with kisses. **

"**Yes mom...I'm fine."**

**Terri rushed to her twin's side, laying a pale hand on his cold ones.**

"**Are you okay? Is Tommy okay?"**

**Ian was rescued from the string of questions from his father, who quieted them all.**

"**Please, let's give him some room, shall we?"**

**John sat down by his son, shaking his hand lightly.**

"**You did well, my boy. The Hard Master told me what you did...that was very brave of you."**

**Ian smiled at his father's comment, trying not to wince at a chilling pain that shot up his arm.**

"**Thanks, dad."**

**Just at that moment, the Hard Master came around a corner from the nurses' station. John stood to greet him, shaking his hand firmly.**

"**Hard Master, how is your nephew?"**

**The old man had a slight look of worry on his face, but he hid it well.**

"**He is doing good."**

**He glanced over at his apprentice.**

"**In fact, he wanted to see you, Ian. Go to the desk and ask one of the nurses, she will show you which room."**

**Ian stood painfully, his mother and sister helping him up. Walking to the desk, he got one of the nurses attention, his parents and the Hard Master disappearing around the corner.**

"**Um, excuse me, but, could you tell me which room Thomas ****Arashikage is in?"**

**The nurse smiled kindly, standing to show him; it was the same nurse who had given him the medicine.**

"**Yes, of course. Are you feeling any better?"**

**Ian smiled, trying to keep up with her as well as his aching body would allow.**

"**Yes ma'am, thank you."**

**She stopped at a door, opening it quietly.**

"**He is in here, but you must speak softly."**

**The young blond entered, careful not to make too much noise. It was quiet and dim-lit, the only lighting from a small light mounted on the wall by the sink. The room smelled of disinfectant and soft beeping from the machines could be heard. He walked softly on the tiled floor over the the hospital bed where his friend lay. He had several casts on, and a bandage on his head where a gash was. He was sleeping, his breathing heavy at times. Slowly and quietly, Ian pulled up a chair and sat down, gently laing his hand on his friend's arm. Thomas Arashikage had become as a brother to him, and seeing him in this state made a lump build in his throat. Trying hard to fight back tears, he forced a smile as Tommy opened his eyes, glancing up at him. **

"**Hi Tommy."**

**He spoke quietly. Tommy halfheartedly smiled, moving his hand to take hold of Ian's.**

"**How do you feel?"**

**The young Asian boy glanced down at his leg cast, and then back up at his friend.**

"**Al-alright, I suppose. Just very tiered."**

**He winced as he tried to move his foot. Tommy looked up into his friend's deep blue eyes, a grave look on his features. His voice was very quiet as he spoke, and carried a tone of pain in it.**

"**Ian, I wanted to thank you for saving my life...I—I should've listened to you..."**

**Ian smiled.**

"**Tommy, I'm just glad that you are alive."**

**Before any more words could be spoken, the Hard Master, Ann, John and Terri entered. "Hellos" were exchanged, and many "how do you feels" were heard. John leaned on the foot of the bed, looking over to the patient.**

"**Well Tommy, you look a sight." **

**Tommy smiled distractedly, gazing over in the direction of the doorway.**

"**Yes sir..."**

**He did not take his eyes away from there, save for a moment to glance at some one asking a question. Ian followed his friend's gaze, and found it to rest upon his shy sister, who stood there in the door frame, her naturally pink cheeks a deep rose red and her deep blue eyes nervously glancing anywhere but at Tommy, and at times accidentally coming to rest upon him. **

*** * * **

**The next few days passed by smoothly, and Tommy was healing well. It was late in the evening, and the sun was slowly closing its eyes over New York City, a dim darkness creeping up in its place. Ian was filling in for his friend at the dojo, helping the Hard Master clean and sharpen the weapons used in training. Taking a white cotton cloth, he swiped it quickly across a shining, keen silver blade, taking away any finger prints or specks of grit. He glanced up from his work, watching his sensei as he worked steadily on braiding a chain out of leather for the handles of a nunchuck laying close by. The dim lights in the room played softly on the ninja master's hard features, making every wrinkle look as though it were a deep gash from a long ago fight or battle. His one good eye looked all the more grayer in that strange light, causing an unknown chill to run up Ian's spine. He didn't know why, and it passed quickly. Forcing himself to speak, he continued working on the sword.**

"**Sensei,"**

**The Hard Master glanced up from his work, but still braiding without difficulty.**

"**Yes?"**

**The young boy was hesitant, but continued.**

"**What...what is it like in Japan?"**

**The Hard Master sat thoughtful for a moment, but then held up the now finished braid, letting the lighting play off of it.**

"**Ian, do you see this braid?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Yes sir."**

**A reflective look passed over the Hard Master's eye, as if he were longing for something.**

"**Japan is like this braid; it is woven together to make one chain, one link, that holds something in its place. See all three strips of leather? They are woven into each other so that each will stay in its place. There are three things that bind a ninja together, each one just as important as the other. Steel, air, and water. A ninja must learn to use these things in unison. He must be as hard as steel, as free as air, and as bold as water. Japan holds these things in its fist...it is the very soul of a ninja...it is the very training ground of the ninja..."**

**With this the Hard Master fell quiet, and continued on with his work, a mixed look of sadness and longing in his one good eye, and etched all over his brow.**

**Ian once again had this strange feeling that passed through him as he looked at his sensei. He was trying to tell him something. He knew it in his heart. What is was, he did not know.**

**The evening went on, and as the night came in on misty wings, master and apprentice began to close everything down. Since Tommy was not there, Ian was permitted to stay at his own home. He slung his bag into the back of the car as the Hard Master started it up, and then climbed wearily into the front seat. The Hard Master smiled slightly as he pulled out of the parking lot, the bright city lights reflecting off of the window shield. **

"**You are tired, aren't you?"**

**Ian stifled a yawn, checking the time on his watch. It was eleven thirty.**

"**Yes sir...I'm very tired."**

**The Hard Master continued driving, raising an eyebrow with a sarcastic grin playing on his lips.**

"**Huh. You? You didn't do a thing today."**

**Ian sat up in the seat, a look of innocent indignation in his deep blue eyes as he caught on to the game.**

"**What?! Are you kidding...I swept the floor, arranged the bamboo bases, which are very heavy, made all the beds, sorted the weapons, and on top of that did some back-breaking training today...and I shouldn't be tired?"**

**His sensei smiled, looking over at him fondly.**

"**I am just teasing you, Ian. You did well, and I wouldn't have traded you for anyone else today."**

**A silence passed between the two, and then the Hard Master glanced down at his apprentice...who was fast asleep.**


End file.
